Stranded with idiots!
by tinpopgubblebum
Summary: When the gang is awarded a week long cruise by Sikowitz; none of them suspect that the cruise is really just a plan by he and Dale Squires. Unknown to them all; they were televisions newest, greatest entertainment. "great. stranded with you idiots"


**When the gang is awarded a week long cruise by their strange, oddball of a teacher Sikowitz; none of them suspect that the cruise is really just a plan concocted by the eccentric personality and his personal friend Dale Squires. A freak storm leaves them stranded on a not so deserted island with only themselves and a few hundred hidden cameras to film their every move. Unknown to them all; they were televisions brand new prime time entertainment.  
><strong>

**Xx**

**Chapter one: You're going on a cruise! **

There were many ways to describe the most well known teacher at Hollywood Arts High School. But normal was not at all one of them.  
>Nothing about Sikowitz was anywhere near normal. From his electrocuted hair style, to his loose patterned clothing and his constant lack of footwear. Nothing at all about Sikowitz was normal. His students knew this. Particularly the six students that he'd kept behind after class.<p>

"Quiet down children!" he yelled out into the silent room. "I will now call the roll to make sure the students that are required are here." The three males and three females shared confused glances with each other, then focused their attention back to their eccentric teacher. "Okay! When I call your name, come to the front and grab the small coloured envelope on the table. Understood?"  
>"What envelopes?" questioned Tori as she looked around the room.<br>"Yeah on what table!" Sikowitz looked at Andre and Tori as if they'd just grown an extra head each.  
>"Oh of course how silly of me!" he snapped his fingers then clapped numerous times.<p>

Before the group appeared a cloud of multicoloured smoke. "Ooh yay! pretty!" Cat exclaimed from her seat beside Robbie. When the smoke cleared itself, a brown wooden table with intricate carvings on it was present. With nine coloured envelopes sitting atop it neatly.  
>"That table! And those envelopes!"<br>"did anyone else just see that or are the happy vitamins I took last night still affecting my brain?" Everyone turned to look at Jade with a raised eyebrow. She slightly tilted her head and shrugged.  
>"No Jade, whatever happy vitamins you were on last night are no longer in effect. I just happen to be amazing!" the group of students coughed to cover their laughs; earning a dramatic eye roll from Sikowitz.<p>

"Hush all of you and park your keesters. Andre Harris, are you here? If so, claim your prize!" The tall, musical genius waltzed casually to the front of the room; not noticing the adoring smile that one of his classmates threw at him. Tori had been infatuated with Andre ever since she'd begun listening in on his rehearsals with Trina. Everyone seemed to be able to tell except for Andre himself. He was a simple boy. Simple and slightly clueless in his loose black jumper, dark blue jeans and black sneakers. She loved that about him.  
>"Pink? A PINK envelope for me? Gee. Thanks Sikowitz! Makes me feel real manly!" he muttered with a roll of his eyes. The teenagers in the room chuckled at the boy and then at Sikowitz who could only reply with: "My underwear happens to be pink thank you. Pink is a <em>very<em> manly colour." Andre harrumphed in mock irritation and reclaimed his seat.

"Okay!" he called loudly with a clap of his hands. "Thank you Andre, Beck Oliver!"  
>A tall, tanned, muscular and overall attractive male stood from his seat between Jade West and Cat Valentine. Most girls swooned at Beck's angular and defined face, unique style and amazing voice. "Present!" He called half heartedly as he made his way to the front of the room. His dark blue jeans were cropped up to just above his ankles and were beginning to fray. It added to his stylishness however. From his dark brown loafers to the white singlet under his rolled up grey flannel shirt, to his windswept hair – his overall appearance practically screamed <em>sexy. <em>He grabbed the bright red envelope and grinned knowingly to himself then at Sikowitz who shooed him from the table.

"Mr. Shapiro!" Robbie Shapiro was without a doubt... odd.  
>"Doesn't Rex get a prize too?"<br>"Yeah fool! Where's the respect for your wooden brethren?" Sikowitz, along with the rest of the present student body stared at the curly haired brunette. "What?"  
>"No he didn't. Sorry!" Rex scoffed and turned away.<br>"Fine! My Northridge girls are the only prizes I need anyway!" Robbie picked up his sky blue envelope and then placed it in the pocket of his blue varsity jacket.  
>"Hey Robbie, do you still wear size 4 jeans?" Cat questioned as she looked at his faded black skinny jeans.<br>"No Cat. I do not. Why do you ask?" he retorted. She began giggling hysterically until Beck patted her on the head lightly to calm her down.

"hehe, because we have the same jeans. And did you know, the back of your jeans say 'pretty kitty women's denim?'"  
>"Rex! You suck!" The self denied ventriloquist sat back down in his seat with a quiet thump.<p>

"Yes... Now red-velvet coloured Cat! Your envelope," The childish, redhead was at least one head shorter than her classmates. Her mood swings, over sensitive nature, beauty and lack of common sense and knowledge made her well known around H.A. as the ditzy bipolar cat. Her Black, floral dress reached mid-thigh and looked odd but fit well with her six inch black wedges. She flipped her wavy red hair over her shoulder and skipped to the front in excitement.  
>"Yay! A Prize! Ooh! And it's black! Very mysterious!" She giggled innocently and skipped back to her seat. "Aren't I adorable? Look!" Everyone turned their attention to Cat who had managed to rip a piece of black paper off of the envelope and turned it into a nose. "I'm a real cat! Reow,"<p>

Jade looked between the boy that sat two chairs away and then back to her interesting, little best friend and laughed at her oblivious nature. "Oh Cat, if only you knew," she said with a small laugh as she threw a smug grin in Beck's direction.  
>He rolled his eyes and looked to the front to where Tori was standing, two purple envelopes in hand.<p>

"There you go miss Vega, your purple envelope! And your sisters!" Tori groaned and held out the light lilac shaded object in Sikowitz' direction.  
>"You can take hers back. She's in England with my great grandmother."<br>"Very well," he said as he took it back out of her hands. "What is she doing in England?"  
>"Hopefully getting run over by a double decker bus or choking on tea and crumpets," everyone laughed at the obvious distaste in the younger Vega's words. The nude coloured sequinned top and black skirt that she wore complimented her chocolate coloured tresses and brown sandals. She looked stunning – especially to one of the previous envelope collectors.<p>

"Last but not least! Miss Jade West. Come up and grab your prize!" Jade stood from her seat and waltzed carelessly to the front, 'accidentally' whacking Tori with her bag as she passed.  
>"Dammit Jade!" she yelled as she rubbed the top of her head. Jade was easily described at Cat's polar opposite. The two however were the best of friends. While Cat was colourful, bubbly and slightly immature; Jade was monochromatic, bitchy, self-contained and very immature. Especially around Tori Vega. Her black shorts, black and white striped singlet and black doc martins gave her an intimidating aura, and made her a person that not many people wanted to cross paths with.<br>"Oh yay. A Rainbow envelope. How very me. Thank you, soooo much Sikowtiz!" The monotonous drone that escaped Jade's lips would have made any other regular person shudder in fear – Cat was the only person in the class, (aside from Beck who rolled his eyes at his ex girlfriend's sarcastic personality) laugh hysterically.

"Yay! Everyone got their presents! Can we open them now?" Cat looked at Beck and Jade; her bright, childish grin still plastered onto her face.  
>"Yes Cat. You may now all look into- oh wait!" Sikowitz stood from his spot on the stage and picked up the last two remaining envelopes. "Where on earth are Hel-"<br>"We're here," a soft feminine voice came from the entry of the classroom.  
>"We got lost," a male voice added. Everyone turned around to see two newcomers. The girl had dead straight waist length hair that was of a similar shade to Cat's. Her bright, chestnut eyes were soft as she swiftly examined the classroom. Her wine red lips tilted at the side to form a soft smile.<br>"Well!" Sikowitz yelled in excitement as he raced forward. "It's great to finally have you in America!" He hugged the smaller girl affectionately and shook hands with the boy.  
>"Thanks big brother," she replied with a heavy Australian accent. "It's great that Nat and I finally got a chance to travel here, seriously Erwin. Means a lot to us."<br>"Everybody!" He ushered the two students to the front of the room and motioned for them to stand on the stage. "I would like to introduce my baby sister Helena Danvers and her friend Nathan Grigori!"

The students looked between Sikowtiz and the shorter girl beside him. Helena looked to be about Cat's height if not shorter and more... asian.  
>"Why does she look Asian?" Rex called out from his spot on Robbie's lap. Helena shot him a deathly look that obviously meant 'shut up before I turn your head into firewood'<br>The boy beside her laughed quietly and placed his hands in his pocked carelessly. "Robbie teach your puppet some manners!" Sikowitz scolded as he placed a hand on Helena's shoulder.  
>"We have different dads."<br>"You look old enough to be her dad. Plus she knows how to dress and is attractive. How is she related to you?" Jade said with a small smile.  
>"She's 18, much like the rest of you and I'm 34. That's only sixteen years apart I am not her father!"<br>The class, including the two newbies erupted into a fit of giggles.  
>"Anyway shut up! Let them introduce themselves. They're your new classmates. Jade! No dumping black coffee on her or she will stab you," Helena squinted her eyes at her older brother threateningly.<br>"Okay, well Hi. I'm Helena and happen to be German, Spanish and not Asian... I've been living in Australia for the past fifteen years with our mum. Um I'm 18, I sing, I'm a tattoo artist and I happen to be overly obsessed with truffles," Everyone nodded in appreciation at her introduction.  
>"That's so cool!" Cat yelled. "Do you have any tattoos?" Helena nodded and opened her mouth "I-"<br>"What? Since when!" interrupted Sikowitz in shock.  
>"Erwin. Shut up!" she snapped quietly as she rubbed her temples.<br>"Heh. Your name's Erwin?" Beck questioned with an amused smirk.  
>"Yes. Now Nat, how about you introduce yourself?"<br>Nat nodded and waved. "I'm Nathan Grigori, Helena's best friend and fellow tattoo artist. I'm also 18, play guitar, sing, play drums and no I don't ride a kangaroo to work, nor do Koalas eat human brains and not all of us Australians talk like Steve Irwin and live in the outback."

Nathan and Helena dressed and spoke very differently from the rest of the teenagers. Helena's attire consisted of a black dress that was skin tight around the torso then flowed freely from her hips to mid-thigh. Over, she wore a bright blue denim shirt that had studs around the shoulders with net stockings and black combat boots. Nathan's brown hair was hidden under his grey beanie, his defined chin was covered with a light layer of brown stubble. None of the other boys even tried to grow facial hair for fear of looking scruffy, but on Nat it only added to his masculinity. His black leather jacket had a grey hood and his dark grey jeans had a hole on the left leg by the knee. His black books reached the middle of his calf and left a short trail of black cord to pool around the heels.

"What nationality are you Nathan?" Robbie questioned as he lent forward slightly.  
>"Yeah pretty boy. You latino?" Nat<br>Nathan's green eyes flickered to the urban puppet that was beginning to creep him out then back on Helena who silently giggled. "Uh I'm Portuguese and Italian," he muttered with an unsure tone.  
>"Cool. I love Portuguese Chicken! And Pizza!" Nathan laughed at Cat's loud outburst, as did everyone else. Aw Cat. She's so cute.<br>"Alright! Everyone open your envelopes! Now now now!" Everyone lifted the flaps of their small rectangular packages and pulled out a a ticket and a checklist.  
>"Tickets? Check list? What is this Sikowitz?" Tori questioned, barely containing the excitement out of her smile and voice.<br>"Well, since you're all seniors and have made an impact on my life – i'm awarding you all with a month long cruise!"

**xxxx**

**hahah ok chapter one! How was it :3 again, criticism is always welcome =D Chapter two shall be up soon and dont worry! Im not neglecting crawl. I just wanted to get a few more stories up xD something lighter and less serious than my previous story OHH! 'coloured' is spelt correctly in australia ;) as is 'mum' so no they arent spelling errors.  
><strong>

**maddest love to you allll!  
>xxxx<br>**


End file.
